


Our Munchkins

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Established Relationship, First half Hyunjin-centric, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Life, Minor Bang Chan/Stay, Parents!HyunLix, Seungmin and Jeongin are twins, babies!seungin, second half Seungmin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Where Hyunjin struggles to prepare banana mash.Also, Seungmin wonders how his Dad can put up with people fawning over his husband.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	Our Munchkins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome back to yet another HyunLix story. This one is the second part of my previously written [ Our Babies.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939390) It's okay if you haven't read that, it's not quite as related. Though I'd suggest checking it out and letting me know what you of that too. 
> 
> Also, why hasn't there been many hyunlix parenting fics? I love reading these kinds. Hopefully we'll get more of those added to our hyunlix tag!
> 
> Anyway, now on to our story!

Hyunjin struggled with heating the milk, answering some calls and mashing the banana simultaneously, even though it was one of the easiest task. Felix was called in early in the morning due to some break in at their University and being the head of his department, he was needed to be there. Hyunjin had wrapped himself around Felix's smaller body, refusing to let the professor go. In the end, after a lot of kisses and promises of coming home as soon as possible, Hyunjin reluctantly let Felix go, pouting as he watched Felix get in the car.

" - I know hyung, I'll promise to convince Jisung to take over the project for a few days." He paused, semi concentrating on peeling the second banana, phone wedged between his ears and shoulder, and semi trying to make sense of Chan's early morning rambling.

"Oh, yes, yes, today please try to come in early –oh fu...ry!" Hyunjin almost cussed when the banana slipped and fell on the floor, forcing Hyunjin to peel another one.

Chan laughed lightly when he heard the younger avoid cussing, it was a cute habit Hyunjin was forced to pick up recently. Even Felix and his dislike toward Hyunjin cussing was not enough for him to quit back then, but now he was forced to avoid cussing all together.

"Fury? What did you do now? And where is Felix?" Chan asked, wondering what Hyunjin was upto and if he should inform Felix. But Hyunjin sighed loudly, followed by a childish whine. Chan laughed loudly at that, whatever Hyunjin has got himself in to must be hilarious.

"Hyung," he whined giving up on multitasking, "Felix had to suddenly leave early in the morning and I'm left to feed me and my two angels. And I'm struggling preparing their mashed banana!" Hyunjin whined a little louder but quietened immediately, praying he wasn't loud enough to wake up one of the two cute monsters.

"Aw? Is that so? Then why don't you concentrate on one thing, and I'm sure the twins would be waking up soon," Chan spoke, trying to calm the younger down. Chan, in another situation, would've laughed but he had been in this position several years ago and, and he gets it. Understands where Hyunjin is coming from.

On the other hand, Hyunjin felt like smacking himself for forgetting that the phones had the option of loudspeaker. So he pulled the phone from his ears and put it on loudspeaker. Then proceeded to smack himself for forgetting that his hands were covered with banana. His phone was covered in banana now, _just_ _great_.

"I can't deal with this, Hyung! I need Felix!" Hyunjin cried out like a ten year old, sitting down on the chair, giving up on the bananas and instead pouting at the phone.

"Wait, I'll put Stay on line, maybe they will be able help with whatever you're struggling?" Chan offered and Hyunjin has never felt like this, never has anyone offered such a thing and he's grateful for Chan. And Stay. It's definitely not a very significant offer, but _God_ , he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel extra light at the mere thought of a help from an experienced person. It might be a very insignificant one, but it was a help nonetheless and Hyunjin was grateful regardless at the genuine will to help.

His week has been a very, _how to say it_ , full of surprises? He didn't expect a reply email stating how he had been promoted and that he totally deserved the week off, even before he had applied for a week off. He didn't expect to be rudely awoken on the Saturday morning by Felix's cheery and too-loud-for-a-peaceful-morning tone. He didn't expect struggling to make mashed banana on his first day off. How did Felix do this alone? What is he, a superman? Jesus christ, _where is_ _Hwang_ _-lee Felix?!_

Smiling brightly in hope to actually successfully make food for the babies, he cheered loudly. "Yes please–" he was cut short when the baby monitor cackled to life, Seungmin's wails filling the empty kitchen. Hyunjin quickly dashed to wash his hand, and hurried up the steps praying that crying wouldn't wake up Jeongin. And _that_ would a headache. He quickly opened the door to the twins' room and found Seungmin stood in his crib, holding on to the railing and crying, facing towards Jeongin's bed as if trying to tell his brother he has woken up. Jeongin, fortunately, seemed to be snoring off unperturbed.

"Hey baby," Hyunjin approached Seungmin, who stopped crying immediately, sobs melting to mere sniffing, raising his arms towards Hyunjin, asking to carry him. Cooing softly, Hyunjin held him out of his bed and took him outside quickly before he managed to wake the actual trouble maker. _Jeongin_ _is a literal troublemaker_ , let's put it right there. But he is such an angel when he is with Felix, he's not even two yet and Hyunjin already has a competition for being whipped for Felix. Even Seungmin is whipped for Felix to certain extent, but Jeongin has set a whole new level of it. _That dork._

"Aren't you up early, baby? Papa is not home, so you'll have to be a good boy for Dada, okay?" Hyunjin spoke in a baby voice, easily amazing Seungmin who let out cute set of giggles and exclaimed "Da!" which resulted in Hyunjin blowing raspberries on his stomach, making the baby dissolve onto giggles and screams.

" –I swear I'm about to drop the call if he doesn't come on the line till I count three." Stay's voice could be heard echoing in the kitchen, phone still on loudspeaker and callers still on line.

"Say good morning to Taytay, Minnie," Hyunjin said, triggering Seungmin to babble away, playing with the dog stuffy handed by his Dad, in hopes of keeping him occupied. Fortunately, it seemed Seungmin is going to be talkative for the day.

"Oh my! Hello, Seungminnie! How is my favourite Hwang-Lee doing this early in the morning?" Seungmin had started to search for the source of the voice, not being able to find anyone in the kitchen. This seemed to confuse him as much as frustrate, yelling a loud _"Da!"_ in response and pointed a finger at Hyunjin who was, yet again, peeling a banana.

"Tayie, poor kid is searching for you," Hyunjin informed, chuckling fondly at the baby's innocent acts.

"Aw? Is that so? Is that so, Minnie? Is Seungminnie searching for Taytay?"  
Seungmin was really confused now, waving his toy in the air and giggling whenever his name was heard being called. Stay and Chan were frequent visitors with their own set of little troublemakers, Minho and Changbin. So he knew for a fact that Seungmin recognized Stay's voice, that kid adored Stay and their soft voice, always looking in awe whenever they sang to him and Jeongin.

Chuckling fondly Stay proceeded to help the younger parent with preparing Seungmin and Jeongin's baby food. Seungmin seemed to enjoy the two voices, babbling away like he was also talking to the two adults.

_Cute._

________

  
It was almost over half an hour since Seungmin had woken up, yet Jeongin was yet to wake up. Hyunjin, with the help from Stay and after a lot of effort and instructions, finally managed to make the banana mash without wasting anymore bananas. The baby had been loud and excited the entire time, talking to himself in his baby language, but Hyunjin could pick out a _pa_ and a _da_ here and there, and _fuck_ , his heart ones again felt like it was near to exploding with all the cuteness he was witnessing. _How did Felix survive these two fluffy balls of cuteness?_

He had just finished with putting away all the ingredients when Seungmin's lips started to tremble, looking at Hyunjin with his puppy eyes, making Hyunjin kiss his nose gently ( _he's going to be one of the cause of Hyunjin's death_ ).

Seungmin was done eating half of his banana mash when there was a small sound that the baby monitor had picked up. The door was being opened in the twins' room, and soon silent thuds were heard, before the baby monitor in the room was turned off. Hyunjin was on high alert, someone has gotten into the house and that to into the room where Jeongin was alone. And the fact that he didn't even hear the front door opening, only made him even more anxious. Hyunjin decide to quickly go and just check up, because only his friends had their house key and the footsteps did sound confident, so the intruder knew the house well. But as soon as he got up to head out of the kitchen a cry of _Da_ was heard from Seungmin, making grabby hands at him. Hyunjin smiled softly, and then made his way to pick his baby up from the chair.

He knows it is not the smartest choice to take Seungmin with him, but he couldn't risk leaving the baby alone. Even if it means getting touched with banana mash covered hands. He settled Seungmin on his arm, Seungmin comfortably laying his head on one of Hyunjin's shoulder, quietly sucking on his thumb.

Hyunjin climbed the stairs as quietly as possible, shushing Seungmin all the way to the top, before halting in front of the room. And as it seemed, the intruder indeed knew his way in the house and also into Hyunjin's heart.

"–and then Papa missed his two little angels and one over grown angel. So Papa asked the officers if they wanted anything and when they said if there was any chance I could stay, Papa said no, he can't. Because Jeonginnie and Minnie were waiting for Papa to come home. So I said bye bye and I came. And what did papa find when he came inside? Only Minnie and Dada in the kitchen, so Papa thought he'd check in on the missing angel. But the angel was being naughty in here, trying to climb out of the bed, hm? Jeonginnie is being naughty these days, huh baby?"

Hyunjin heard the deep voice talking calmly and gently behind the ajar door, Jeongin's giggles interrupting the Australian every now and then. Deep chuckles soon followed Jeongin's baby talks, a gibberish mess of _pa'_ s and _da'_ s audible.  
As soon as Seungmin had heard the voice, little guy had pushed his tiny body towards the room, hands clutching and unclutching, looking at Hyunjin, as if saying _pa is in, what are we doing out?_ But Hyunjin held him closer and shushed him, wanting to listen to Felix and Jeongin. Even though not happy with the situation, Seungmin still proceeded to lay his head in Hyunjin's neck, happy to listen to Felix's calming voice at least.

It must have been about five minutes Felix and Jeongin were talking, Felix giggling and then Jeongin following him with his own set of high pitched giggles, squealing like a fanboy and clapping hands like a seal. Hyunjin just loves the little guy, even with his weird ticks.

  
I mean he did fall for Felix, didn't he? And the boy is one of the weirdest person he has met. But he loves him to death, and no one can change that. Call him a whipped man and he wouldn't even come at you because, honestly, where is the lie? He is whipped, first for Felix and now for two more boys, who light up his gloomy world like a sun on a rainy day, calms him like a cool breeze on a summer night. When he tells his three boys how much they mean to him, he isn't lying or exaggerating, no, not even a bit. He is sure not even Felix can estimate the lengths Hyunjin will go just for them to smile and be happy. He doesn't know how many skies he'd fly, mountains he'd climb, oceans he'd swim just to have the three in his arms, safe and happy. And, fuck, he is a whipped man. But, _hey_ , a proud whipped man.

With Seungmin still settled in his neck, Hyunjin climbed down knowing that Jeongin was in safest and most warmest hands. The little guy in his arms didn't protest against his action, only babbling about something Hyunjin wished he knew, gently patting Hyunjin's chest and then straightening up in his hold. He looked at Hyunjin as if confirming something he was talking about, asking his Dad if they were on the same page. And Hyunjin has no clue what Seungmin was talking about, but Seungmin doesn't need to know that, so he plants a loud, wet kiss on his cheek, making the baby laugh and squeal, wiping his hands against his chubby cheeks. He proceeded to gently slap Hyunjin's cheeks as if reprimanding his Dad for kissing him. Hyunjin laughed, wondering how Seungmin would react when Hyunjin would kiss him in front of his friends after he grows up. He hopes he wouldn't get too overly upset, because trust him, he won't be able to stop himself from showering his babies in kisses and hugs and wrestling them to cuddle him. Hopefully, Felix won't ever deny him kisses, hugs and cuddles when their babies all grow up and they become all wrinkly.

______________

  
Hyunjin had managed to feed Seungmin the remaining mash, Seungmin glaring at him the entire time. Now the baby was happily sat on the mat in living room, playing with the plushies Woojin had gotten him. Seungmin had instantly taken a liking to the hideous looking Penguin and Jeongin had almost started crying after his brother had tried introducing him to his new friend.

While Felix had encouraged Seungmin to refer the plushy as 'pengi', Hyunjin had actively tried to hide it away. Of course Minho had come running into the living room on one fine day, telling how he had seen _uncle_ _Hyun_ _throw_ _Pengi_ _in the dustbin._ That little monster.

On the other hand, Jeongin was quite content with playing with a dolphin and a panda plush _(he'd call the dolphin as da, and panda, pa, and Hyunjin wants to cry from the cuteness)_ , crying every time he saw his brother with the Penguin. Well, at least Jeongin and Hyunjin had similar opinion on that hideous toy.

Just as he walked in the kitchen after checking on Seungmin, making sure no hazardous items were withing his reach, he heard Felix's gentle thuds resonating down the staircase. If it was only Felix coming down or he had the other lovable monster, he didn't know. But he refrained from poking his head out, instead bussing himself in wiping the counter down.

He heard a loud and excited "Pa!" soon followed by, "My pumpkin!" He laughed fondly, Seungmin hadn't seen Felix since morning, and frankly, he was surprised the baby hadn't cried for his husband the entire time. well he at least didn't mind Hyunjin, which warmed his heart a little.  
He set the bowls and cutting board aside, making a mental note to wash it before Felix, and walked out of the kitchen, leaning on the doorway frame.

There in front of him set the owners of his heart, interacting with such amount of love, gentleness, purity and excitement, he felt like cooing loudly and yelling to the world to see the beauty and love in its natural habitat.  
Felix was sat on his knees with Seungmin hugging him, his tiny hands wrapped around Felix's neck, standing clumsily on his father's thighs. Felix was rubbing his back, talking to him, telling the affectionate baby how he had missed him too. Jeongin was sat in front of Felix, looking at his father and brother, watching them hug each other. He looked like he wanted to interrupt, but instead he diverted his attention to the all the toys that were spread around the mint green mat.

Crawling on his knees he grabbed his dolphin, before laying down with it. He shook the toy around, babbling all along, and again, Hyunjin wished he really knew what the baby was talking. Was he telling how much his fathers and brother loved him, was he telling how cute the dolphin looked, was he telling how Pengi was ugly but Seungmin liked him anyway? He'd never know.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Hyunjin quickly made a trip to the kitchen, grabbing the other bowl of banana mash he had prepared, and returned in the living room, planting himself right next to Jeongin's head.

The baby was quick to react, "Da!", he exclaimed and Hyunjin's heart warmed a little more at that. Jeongin rolled a little so that his side of the head touched Hyunjin's thigh, and proceeded to shake his dolphin around, almost knocking the bowl out of his father's hand. The amount of innocence that Jeongin's big, brown doe eyes held, had Hyunjin's brain turn into a goo, a sudden urge to protect the innocent baby form the wild world heavy in his heart. He, instead, cooed loudly, putting the bowl down. He picked Jeongin up and set him in his lap, planting a smooch on his cheek, Jeongin giggling at the display if affection, leaning up to plant one of own kiss on Hyunjin's left cheek.

"Aww, Innie, I thought I was your favorite?" Felix's mock sulked, making Hyunjin looked up from where he had been stating at the little bundle of joy in his arms in awe.

Seungmin was still in Felix's hold, Felix sitting with his legs crossed, baby's butt supported on his forearm, his right arm rubbing his back, Seungmin still babbling away; maybe telling Felix how much he had missed him the entire morning and how Hyunjin had force feed him. _That little squirt._

Felix was looking at the two loves of his life in utter fondness and with soo much love in his eyes, Hyunjin could feel himself melt a little more. Giving Hyunjin a small smile, Felix blew a kiss at his husband, "I love you three so much, you guys have no idea," he declared.

_And yeah, maybe Hyunjin has some idea._

After a few more minutes of letting Jeongin snuggle into his hold, watching Felix interact with Seungmin and just over all thinking how he got this darn lucky, Hyunjin decided to feed Jeongin.

Jeongin let out a loud scream, scaring Seungmin where he was cozily settled in Felix's arms. Seungmin sniffed and his lips wobbled, Felix quickly getting up to distract the scared baby, shooting a little too-fond-to-be-a-glare glare at Jeongin when he let another scream when he saw the spoon inching towards him.

Did Hyunjin also mention how Jeongin was definitely the fussy baby?

________

"Hi, Mr. Hwang, I'm–"

"Yeah, yeah, he knows, now please leave us alone. Thank you." And with those final words, Seungmin dragged his Papa away from the girl who had skipped over to introduce herself to Felix. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Felix's waist, protective instinct kicking in. That's one of his fathers, for crying out loud! Isn't that enough of a reason for these people to calm down with their fawning, and _really_? Fawning over a taken man? What is next, asking Felix to marry them? Actually, you know what, Seungmin wouldn't even be surprised if that day came sooner than he or his brother would have anticipated.

"Pumpkin! Don't be rude, sunshine," Felix chided, smiling at the familiar faces, receiving either a cheerful _bro!_ or a shy wave, no in between. _And fucking hell, how does his Dad put up with all this attention his lover gets?!_ Seungmin isn't even married to Felix and he feels a strong need to wrap himself around Felix and yell in others faces that his Papa is taken and is a father to two seventeen year old brats.

He glares at, yet, another girl when he notices her approaching them, who notices his glare and makes a U turn. _Good_. But, God, where is their Dad when he is needed the most. Speaking of which, "Papa, where is Dad? He said he'd come with you?"

"He went to get something for you two to eat, since you guys must have had a rushed lunch. I offered to accompany him, but he said to meet you both since my two balls of sunshine would be anxious," Felix answers wrapping both of his arms around Seungmin's middle and the younger boy feels something stir in his heart and suddenly he feels a lot lighter and happier being wrapped in his father's arms like this. However big he grows, he decides, he'd always find his way back in his father's arms. With a new found enthusiasm and excitement, he drops a kiss on top of his cute Papa's head, taking in the calming scent of his strawberry shampoo, that his Dad refuses to use because _how the fuck will they be intimidated by me if I go around smelling like a strawberry, Felix!_

Which, yeah, fair enough.

"So, how many have liked your project so far?" Felix asks, proceeding to ignore all the lustful looks he was receiving from students, single parents and teachers. Seungmin is sure he must be red by anger by now, but he instead directs bother of them towards the Gymnasium where they've their projects set up for the exhibition. He just refuses to unwrap himself from his father's warm embrace, instead withdrawing his arm and then wrapping it over Felix's shoulder, pulling the smaller man into his side. Jeongin can get jealous all he wants, he thinks nonchalantly. He just wants to bask in his father's warmth, scent and love. _Gosh, he loves Felix (and_ _Hyunjin_ _) to the moon and back._

"Meh." He lets out a very displeased noise, smiling reassuringly when Felix looks at him with a concern. "People liked our project, each one of them. But the thing is everyone just says the same thing, ' _it's really good_ ' and ' _is a lot different from all the other ones_ '. But none of them have said anything _about_ the project, you know what I mean? Like, no one has commented on the working or logic or performance or anything like that," he says, looking at Felix to see if both of them are on the same page. Felix nods in understanding, saying how the two should visit Hyunjin at work with their project that way he'd meet people who'd know more about its working. _That sounds thrilling_ , Seungmin concludes.

Once they're in Gymnasium, he quickly notices how one of the least liked and most hated group of guys and girls have flocked at his and Jeongin's table, making Seungmin's heart skip a beat. He quickly pulls Felix along, not wanting to leave him in the middle of crowded Gymnasium.

As they approach the table, they notice how Jeongin is in his defence pose - shoulders squared, jaw tight and head held high. As if sensing the situation, even Felix stiffens in his arms, unwrapping himself to drag Seungmin to the table instead.

"–flop, dude. Who even takes such a thing as Robotics serious these days? I mean everyone knows a thing or two about it anyways. It's one of the boring projects of today," Garry, a guy who is tall and a lot bulkier than Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix combined, scoffs loudly, eyeing the tiny robot in disinterest. His hand rises to flick the small robot's head, just because it didn't pique his interest. _Go figure._

Jeongin is half of his soul, so he is obviously put on the edge when a tear escapes Jeongin's eyes, and Seungmin swears he feel Jeongin's distress through their bond. Jeongin finally hangs his down and refuses to look at either Seungmin or Felix – Seungmin isn't even sure if he has noticed either of their presence anyway.

Felix's hand shoots out to grab Garry's hand, wrapping his soft, gentle and small hand around the jerk's hand. And Seungmin almost chastised Felix for touching something as pathetic and filthy as that guy's hand, but he knows it should've been done otherwise their Robix would've been harmed – yes, they named him Robix, a mash up Robot and Felix, what of it? Hyunjin had helped them with their project being the Computer engineer, so honestly what else were you expecting from the Felix Fanclub, really.

"Hey, wha - oh! You're pretty. Are you their father?" Garry whistles low, eyes openly racking up and down Felix's body clad in white button up and black skinny jeans. Such a seamless specimen of idiosyncrasy. Seungmin steps close behind his father, his left hand reaching to hold Jeongin's which is clutching the table soo hard, his knuckles turn white, while his right hand lands on Felix's small of the back.

Seungmin is so used to his Papa's unnatural deep voice that he forgets it's not everyday anyone hears such a low and deep voice. "Everyone knows a thing or two about Robotics, yes, but not everyone knows how to build one. And they've built one and they're here to explain how and on what Robix works on, young man. So it'll be very much appreciated if you could leave my boys alone and instead spend your time on your project that is about to bring a much needed revolution, apparently." Felix's voice resonates in Seungmin's chest at how deep and low Felix had made it sound. Whenever Felix was excited or happy, his voice tended to lose the growly and raspy tone, getting a little more pitchy and less low, and he is always happy or excited. Seungmin is once again reminded how his father doesn't need a body, height or looks to intimidate someone down to their core.

  
Garry and his posse of losers stiffen when they hear Felix's voice, and Seungmin sees them gulp visibly, too stunned to notice how Felix's looks from heaven and his voice from hell don't match up. He feels a lot proud at how his Papa had single handedly shut them down, that too with just his voice.

Ron, another one of the brain-dead member of the group, seems to snap out of his stupor, shaking his head a little and licking his lips, eyes slowly taking in Felix's appearance. Seungmin is quick to pull Felix back, leading to Garry's hand to fall to his side, snapping the big guy also from his shock. Apparently even Jeongin had noticed Ron and his creepy act because next thing Seungmin knows, Jeongin has joined him in hovering behind Felix like his bodyguards, which isn't far fetched because they are ready to throw hands if the need be, for Felix.

"Oh, and what would you know about Robotics, huh, pretty face?" Ron chimes, walking to stand up in front of Felix, but taking a step back when the twins square up and stand up to their full height behind Felix, towering over the tallest member of the group, Minseok, even.

Seungmin and Jeongin had always avoided the group, ignoring their harsh comments every now and then, instead of standing up to them. But now that these bastard are out on insulting their father, he knows for a fact that both wouldn't mind bleeding noses and bruised knuckles. Seeing Ron get intimidated by them only adds to their confidence, eyes steadily narrowing behind Felix, daring them to come close their father.  
Few guys and girls in the groups look uncomfortable, as if they wished to just leave instead of getting caught in a brawl.

"Of course I wouldn't know much about it since I _just_ made the statement how only few knows how to build a robot," Felix retorts, voice still gravely and raspy. And Seungmin really doubts if these people are really brain dead, because anyone with a little sense would've have dropped the matter and walked away, especially since how they're at fault. Plus, fighting with parents, acting up like the stereotypical high school bully, is never a good idea. _Never._

"Oh, so you're that parent who stays home and cooks and changes nappies since he can't read or write to save his life?" Ron responds, tapping his chin in a thoughtful way. And at this point, even Garry looks like he is wondering why he thought having this guy in his group would be great.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid. Go home and eat walnuts, they're good for your brain. And you need them. Your maturity is that of a zygote, non existing. Apologize to Seungmin and Jeongin and leave before I get all the teachers involved for this act of bullying," Felix warns, his voice dangerously low, yet having that light lilt to it, assuring Seungmin he wasn't taking these idiots too seriously but wasn't kidding around either.

Ignoring Garry and his _let's leave,_ Ron opens his mouth to say something but he never gets a chance to answer. He is cut short by another voice, this one much less deep and growly, but equally powerful and authoritative, if not more. Seungmin feels his shoulder slump in relief and finds himself reaching for Jeongin's hand, the cold hand latching onto his own without any hesitation. And he knows both feel relived, as if half of the burden had been taken off their shoulder.

"You heard him kid, so run along. Find your mom and dad and tell them to feed you walnuts, because God knows, you won't seem appealing to zombies even."

Seungmin takes a step back, huddling closer to Jeongin's side. Hyunjin walks to Felix, wrapping his arms around the petite man's waist, his hands grasping the waist, holding Felix back from actually dragging the poor kids to the principle for messing with his sunshines. As long as his Dad is here Seungmin knows his Papa is taken care of, knows Hyunjin will take care of everything. Don't get him wrong, even Felix is a lot intimidating and powerful, a reliable parent figure and a person he'd die for, but his father is lot fragile and he loves him too much to let him get hurt. Plus, it doesn't help that he feels like it's his and Jeongin's duty to protect the smaller male. Maybe because he has seen his father break down in his Dad's arms, but put up strong front for the twins, or maybe because he knows Felix gets hurt easily but never shows it, or maybe it's how you feel about your loved one.

Seungmin watches the pair in front of him, a pair who radiates power, love and promises of safe future. His dads are nothing like each other. The height difference is very evident, Felix's head just crossing Hyunjin's jawline, his shoulder half of Hyunjin's. While Felix is dressed in simple, casual clothes, Hyunjin is dressed in the navy blue suite, baby blue dress shirt tucked neatly in his dress pants, tie hung around his neck loosely. Felix's hair is peach pink and looks fluffy, Hyunjin's is black, slicked back, not a hair out of place. Seungmin can make out the outline of Hyunjin's back muscles though his blazers material, sleeves nicely fitting his biceps. Hyunjin radiates the whole Alpha wolf vibes, ready to protect his mate and pups. And maybe that's why, Seungmin assumes, he found himself relaxing, because he knows he can trust his Dad when it comes to Felix's safety.

Seungmin had never realized how this family means so omuch to him – his brother who always resides in the corner of his mind, his Papa who can calm him just be hugging him and who's ready to throw hands just for his babies, and his Dad who doesn't hesitate to act like a dork just to make them smile.

God, he thinks as he watches the bullies scamper off, he couldn't ask for a better life.

___________

The hectic day has come to an end, all the students are packing their stuff, their parents helping then to carry their projects and talking to other parents and students. It has been an extremely exciting and tiring day for the twins as well, their own set of parents fawning over the two, time and again. Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin are busy rolling the charts which they had put up and boxing them along with small post it notes that contained the tiny fun facts about robotics. Robix is still on, entertaining Felix who is asking him very generic questions.

_("What's your name?" "_ _Robix_ _!" "What's your favourite colour?" "Blue!" "What you like to eat?" "Battery and sometimes your head!" "_ _Seungmin_ _!_ _Jeongin_ _! What's he saying?!")_

Felix has been given the duty of holding the Trophy –apparently, much to Garry's chagrin, robotics is relevant and hence their trophy – and he has been holding on to it like it'll be break with a single movement, a proud smile gracing his lips. Seungmin watches the way Felix cradles it like it's a precious baby. And the scene is so enduring, Seungmin can't help but chuckle and poke his Dad, pointing to where Felix is lounging on the chair, still being entertained by the little robot. 

Hyunjin's eyes visibly softens and Seungmin is left wondering how much whipped of a person his Dad is, missing the point that even Jeongin and he himself are no expectation to that feeling.

Finally when they're finished with putting away the charts and Robix safely, Seungmin and Hyunjin return back to bid the twins' other friends goodbye and collect Jeongin and Felix who are still inside the Gymnasium.

Seungmin almost doubles over in laughter when he notices that this time around it is Jeongin who has his arms wrapped around Felix as Sana's ( _very single and ready to mingle_ ) mom chats with him, hand coming to hit Felix's shoulder lightly. And Seungmin _feels_ Jeongin roll his eyes at that. Just as the lady raises her hand to hit Felix again, Jeongin wraps both of his arms and pulls Felix's into his chest, father's shoulder aligning with middle of his chest. As he does this, he catches Seungmin's eyes and is quick to wave the pair over, his face screaming about wanting to just escape the situation.  
At the sudden movement, even Felix turns a little and notices the two other Hwangs, walking toward them. And just as Seungmin raises his hand to wave back, Hyunjin speed walks by him, his shoulder squared and chest puffed.

_Oh lord_ , Seungmin sighs, his Dad is jealous and this is going to be one of the days where his dad is going to lose his cool. And, well, Seungmin can't wait to see his Dad fretting over his Papa. Imagining Felix's amused smiles, he chuckles, quietly beckoning Jeongin over when Hyunjin is an arms length away from Felix. Jeongin happily bound over, not before pushing Felix into Hyunjin who immediately wraps his arm around the smaller male.

And Seungmin was damn right when he said Hyunjin was jealous because the first thing his Dad does is plant a kiss on Felix's lips, before turning to the lady who was shocked to silence. He doesn't know what his dad says, but it can't be much good, seeing as how lady smiles awkwardly before waving and walking off to find her daughter.

"Dad is jealous," Jeongin responds from where he has koala'd himself on Seungmin's back

"Oh, you've no idea," he replies, smiling fondly when Felix tiptoes to kiss Hyunjin's pout away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I tried to show everything in Seungmin's point of view. It was fun writing it in his POV. And maybe sometime I'll show it in Jeongin's as well.  
> Idk lets see, haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Do comment down below what you thought of the story and please do leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
